Pick and Choose
by Cr33pyLasagna
Summary: (RE-POST) Ryo must choose betweek Dee and...Read to find out who!


**_Pick and Choose (Re-post)  
  
Topic- FAKE  
  
Paring- Dee/Ryo  
  
Rating- PG 13  
  
Disclaimer- don't own them. DAMNIT!_**  
  
_Warning- this is my 1st Fake story, so its gonna suck. And I'm sorry if I make Ryo seem like a wussy man whore. I will not be offended if you click the 'back' button right about...now. (Like I said this is a REPOST!)  
  
Note: the stuff in the Italics is Ryo's thoughts  
_  
_  
_ooooooooooooooo

Ryo is sitting in his office when Dee comes in, looking very pissed off. "Hey what's up?" Ryo asks, setting down his pen.

"What else." Dee growls, collapsing on Ryo's chair. All day Berkeley Rose was yelling at Dee for hanging around Ryo's office. "You'd think he's get the goddamn picture."

"Some people don't take the truth very easily." Ryo says. Dee shrugs and pulls out his cigarettes and lights one up.

"Oh no." Ryo says, looking out his office window.

"What? Is Rose coming back?" Dee asks, looking very stressed. He stands up and Ryo backs away from the desk. JJ came running in.

"**DEE!**" He screeches and pounces on Dee. They collapse on Ryo's desk.

"Ack! Get off me, you crazy, obsessive freak." Dee yells, trying to pull off JJ. JJ continues to squeeze and kiss on Dee. Ryo heads toward the door. "Ryo! Where are you going?" Dee says, trying his best to pull JJ off.

"To give us private time silly." JJ says, holding on tighter.

Ryo laughs. "Well I can't work with you pined on my desk, so I'm taking a break." Ryo says and leaves with the sounds of Dee yelling in the back round.  
_  
ooooooo_

Ryo is sitting in a chair, looking outside. He sighs. "I hate working on days when is so damn nice out." He says to himself. 

"Don't we all." He hears behind him. He turns around and Berkeley Rose was standing there.

"Hello, Rose. I didn't hear you come in." Ryo says and walks over to the coffeepot and makes himself another cup.

"Where's Dee? I thought you guys always took break together." Rose asks.

"He's pined on my desk by JJ." Ryo says and laughs.

"You just let him go around and fool with other people?"

"Well it's not like where together or anything." Ryo says, eyeing Rose. _What is he getting at?_

Ryo starts to back to the wall. "If I had you, I'd never do that to you in a million years." Rose says. Rose was inches away from Ryo's face. Ryo tensed up.

"I don't like you that close to me." Ryo says, to scared to push him and lose his job.

"Ah, but you do. Watch." Rose says and kisses Ryo. Ryo didn't know what to do. So he stood there. After a minute or so, Ryo started to kiss back. _This isn't **SO **bad._

"Get off of him!"

Rose turns around. Ryo looks at an angry Dee. Ryo felt faint and collapses onto the tile floor. _What the hell did I just do? _

"Ah! Dee! What a surprise." Rose says. He looks down at Ryo. "Ryo, before you leave for the day, I need you to come see me." He says and leaves. Once Rose leaves, Dee lets go.

"**WHAT THE FUCK!!" **Dee fumes.

"I-I-I don't know..." Ryo starts and Dee loosens up. Dee walks over to Ryo and sits next to him.

"What was going on in here, dude." Dee says in a softer tone.

"All I knew was that we where talking and he had me pined on the wall and...And then I don't know." Ryo says. He looked up at a hurt Dee and his stomach turned. "Dee?" He squeaked out.

"Yeah?"

"Can you give me that trash can? I think I'm gonna vomit." Ryo says.

Dee nods and rushes over to grab it. He hands Ryo it and says, "Get it all out and I'm gonna tell Rose your sick."

Ryo nods and Dee leaves. While Ryo was getting sick, he could hear Rose and Dee fighting. "Fuck! Do they always got to fight?" Ryo grumbles to himself, when he was done. He slowly walked over to the fridge and pulled out bottled water. He took a swig and swished it around and spit it out. He walked to the door and he felt faint. He held onto the wall for support.

He saw Dee standing there about to punch Rose in his face. Ryo put on his best acting and pretended to feel super sick. "Dee are we ready?" Ryo whispers, holding onto the wall. He looked from Rose to Dee and Rose looked hurt.

"Oh just take him!" Rose says. Dee had a look of triumph. "If I find out that you did anything to Ryo, I will personally kick your ass." He growls and stomps away.

Dee looked over at him and Ryo winked. "You are so bad." Dee whispers and puts an arm around Ryo and he holds onto him for balance.  
_  
_

_ooooo  
_  
Back at Ryo's, Dee helped Ryo get into his P.J.'s and laid him down on his bed.  
  
"Dude I'm not sick. I'm just a bit queasy." Ryo says.

"Well, I'm not taking any chances on if your sick or not." Dee says with a smile. His smile fades. "What the hell did Rose do to you to make you so uneasy?"

Ryo sat up and looked down at his bed. "Well...um... its not really what he did to me, it what I did to him. When he kissed me, I kissed him back and when I did that you came in and I saw how hurt you where and my stomach flopped." Ryo rambles, with fidgety hands. "I'm so sorry." Dee didn't say anything. He couldn't. "You think I'm a whore now don't you?" Ryo asked, looking up at Dee.

"No. If anyone was a whore, its Rose. He knew you didn't like him but he pushed you." Dee says, shaking his head. _And you don't push me?!_

"Dee, I'm really sorry." Ryo says. Ryo started to cry.

Dee pulled him in for a hug. "It's ok." Dee says and kisses Ryo. Ryo kisses him back and Dee pins Ryo down. Dee smiles and starts to kiss Ryo's neck. Ryo closed his eyes and enjoyed it until Dee started to rub his hand on Ryo's inner thigh. "I've been waiting for you to come along Ryo. Your gonna love this."

"No, no, no, no. Were gonna stop right now buddy!" Ryo panics, fighting off Dee.

"Oh come on, Ryo. Please." Dee asks. They hear a door slam and Bikky comes running in.

"Get off him, you pervert!" Bikky yells, kicking Dee off him. Dee glares at him.

"Bikky, what are you doing not being in school?" Ryo asks Bikky and holding Dee so he doesn't hurt the boy.

Bikky just stood there. "Um... Early off day?" Bikky asks, trying to lie.

Ryo lets out a stressful sigh. "Dee, Take Bikky to school, will ya?" Ryo asks.

"Ryo, what about our... fun time?" Dee asks.

"Not right now, I'm not feeling good." Ryo says, playing sick again.

Dee looked at him, not buying Ryo's act. "Fine! I'll be back with lunch." Dee says him and Bikky leave.

Once they where gone, Ryo went out to the living room and started to watch TV when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Ryo answered.

"Ryo, I have to swing by work for a bit. I have to work on some files for some case. I don't know. I should be back around 5:30-6:00, Sorry babe." Dee says.

"Gotta do, what you gotta do." Ryo says, with no enthusiasm in his voice.

"Bye."

"Bye"

ooooo

__Ryo fell asleep on the couch and woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. "It's open, Dee." Ryo says and groggily sat up. Ryo heard the door open and footsteps walking towards him. A hand touched Ryo's shoulder and Ryo picked up the hand and kissed it. 

"Mr. MacLean. I'm surprised."

Someone says that was not Dee. Ryo stopped and turned around and it was Rose. "Expecting someone else?" He says, with a sly smirk on his face.

"Commissioner Rose! Um... I really didn't mean do that." Ryo says nervously. _Great. Now he's gonna think I got a thing for him. _

"Oh it's ok. I was just checking by to see if you felt better." Rose says.

"Oh, yeah. Dee got rid of Bikky and everything was A-OK." Ryo says.

"Funny you mention Dee..." Rose starts and sits on the couch next to Ryo. "...I walked in on him and Drake today and...well...It wasn't pretty." Ryo froze. _Dee wouldn't fool around with somebody that wasn't me, would he? _"I'm sorry, Ryo."

Ryo shot up and walked over to the phone that was on the receiver. He dialed up Dee's cell phone number and got no answer. _Dee always has his __cell phone__ on. What the hell is going on? _Ryo clicked the phone off. "You better not be lying to me." Ryo said, shaking.

Rose gave Ryo a sad look. "I wish I was." Rose says and walks over to Ryo and takes the phone and sets it on the charger. "If I had you, I wouldn't hurt you for anything."

Rose kisses Ryo. Ryo returned the kiss and Rose lightly pined Ryo to the wall. They got deeper with their kisses and Ryo threw his arms around Rose. Ryo started down Rose's neck and Rose moaned a bit. "Do you know how long I've waited for you. I promise I won't mess this up." Rose says and they hear the front door open. Ryo stopped and wiped his mouth. _Damn-it! What the fuck did I just do?_

Ryo walked out to the kitchen and Dee had a smile on his face. "Hey babe. Just wake up?" Dee asks. 

"A few minutes ago." Ryo says.

Rose comes in and Dee looks from Ryo to Rose. "What the hell is going on here?" Dee asks.

"Nothing." Ryo says and Dee gives him a 'I'm-not-buying-it' look.

"Rose, why the hell are you here?" Dee asks, glaring at Rose.

"Checking up on Ryo. Making sure he was ok since you where having fun with Drake." Rose says. Dee gives him a confused look.

"Could you just leave?" Ryo squeaked out.

"Who?" Dee and Rose said at the same time.

"You, Dee."

Ryo walks to his room, tears filling his eyes and locks the door. Rose gave Dee a look of triumph and Dee slammed him against Ryo's wall. "What the fuck did you do him?" Dee yells angrily.

"Nothing really. He did most of the work."

"If you weren't my boss I would have already knocked you out cold." Dee growls, letting go of Rose. His hands where shaking and balled into fists.

"Get the fuck out of here and don't you dare go near Ryo again." Dee yells.

"I would love to." Rose says and leaves.

Dee walked to Ryo's door and knocked on it. "Ryo, open up. We need to talk." Dee says.

"What's there to talk about." Ryo snapped.

"We need to talk about what's going on." Dee says.

"I know what's going on. Rose told me. You've been fooling around with Drake." Ryo says, sitting on the floor and making the door support his back.

"Dude, you know that's not true!" Dee says, getting frustrated.

"Then why did you have to go to the station?" Ryo snaps.

"I had to get some reports! I told you that!" Dee fights.

"Why didn't you answer your cell phone when I called?" Ryo asked.

"Because it died on me! Look, whatever Rose told you is wrong. He doesn't know anything." Dee says.

"How can I believe that?" Ryo pushed.

Dee was angry now. "DO YOU **WANT** TO SEE MY CELL PHONE?! YOU'LL SEE THAT IT'S DEAD. WANNA SEE THE DAMN REPORTS?! COME DOWN TO MY CAR, THEY'LL BE FUCKING SITTING IN THE PASSENGERS SEAT! I THINK YOU WANT TO BELIVE ROSE BECAUSE YOU WANT TO FIND A REASON NOT TO CARE FOR ME. WE'LL YOU KNOW WHAT? THAT'S PRETTY FUCKING SAD, DUDE!" Dee says and punches the door. Ryo flinched when he heard the door slam. "What the hell is wrong with me." Ryo says and sighs.

oooooo

__ The next day Ryo went to work, alone. He walked up to JJ to see if Dee was there yet. "No! This is horrible! He called in a sick day. This is so bad, Ryo!" JJ cries. Ryo rolls his eyes. _Damn. He really must be pissed off at me. _"Is Dee ok? Is he on his death bed. If he died, I would just go crazy." JJ says. 

"Dee's probably just really stressed out." Ryo says.

"I hope that's all that's wrong with Mr. Beautiful." JJ sniffles and walks away.

Ryo walks to his office and plops into his chair with a big sigh. _What the hell is wrong with me? I feel like a man whore. I love Dee but there's something about Rose...No! You love Dee and that's final! _There was a knock on the door. "Come in." He says and Rose came in.

"Hello Ryo." Rose says, sitting on the side of Ryo's desk.

"Um, Hello Comminisher." Ryo says, nervously. He looks around and no one was there.

"Oh come on ! I hate it when you call me that." Rose says. He leans in and he was inches away from Ryo's face. "We did get pretty far last night. I think where way past calling each other by our work names." He says, with a slick tone to his voice.

Rose kissed Ryo softly but Ryo pushed him away. "I will not kiss you at work. It's unprofessional." Ryo says, looking away.

"You kiss Dee all the time at work." Rose fought.

"No I don't! And don't bring him into this!" Ryo says, getting angry.

Rose touches Ryo's cheek. "I'm sorry. How about I make it up, let me cook you dinner." Rose says. Ryo was dumbfounded.

"Um...ok then." Ryo says, blushing. _Ryo, you're doing it again! Quit it. You don't like him! _"Ok then. I'll see you at my place at 6:00" Rose says and winks at him and leaves.

oooooo

__ Ryo got off early to go home and get ready. When he walked into his apartment, Dee was sitting on his couch, watching TV. "D-D-Dee?" Ryo stuttered. 

"Ryo?" Dee asks, turning around.

"Why are you here?" Ryo asked a bit too demanding.

"To apologize. I'm so sorry for last night." Dee says, standing up and walking towards him.

_I don't know what to do now. I love Dee more than ever, but now I'm having dinner with his enemy. I'm so confused. _"I feel..." Ryo says and falls over, face first.

Dee catches him and lays him down. "Ryo! Snap out of it! Ryo!" Dee panics, tossing and shaking Ryo. He sees his water bottle on the table and runs over and grabs it. He pours it on Ryo, who started coughing.

"Ack! Trying to drowned me?" Ryo jokes, sitting up and wiping his face.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Dee says and pulls Ryo in for a hug.

"How long was I out?" Ryo asks.

"A few minutes." Dee says. Dee looked into Ryo's eyes and got lost in them. He kissed Ryo gently and Ryo pulled away.

"I have to get up and get ready. I have to be somewhere at 6." Ryo says, standing up.

Dee sat on the floor and looked down at the floor. "Oh." Dee says and licks his lips.

"I got to go hop in the shower." Ryo says and walks to the bathroom and takes a shower. In there, he was having second thoughts about going. He wanted to stay home and be with Dee and tell Dee how he really felt. When he got out he saw Dee, laying on his bed.

"Dee, do you mind?"

"No not at all. Drop the towel sexy." Dee half jokes, with a smirk.

"Get out!" Ryo jokes. Ryo looks at the clock and it says _'5:32.' _"Shit! Ok, right now I really don't care." Ryo says jumping in front of his dresser and dropping his towel.

Dee just stared. "Ryo, your beautiful." He says, not taking his eyes off of him.

Ryo blushed and threw on his clothes. "Whatever." Ryo says. He grabbed his shoes and slipped them on. He rushes out to the door and Dee follows him.

"Do I get a kiss goodbye?"

"Sure." Ryo says and gives him a peck on the cheek. Dee pins Ryo against the door.

"Dee, I really gotta go." Ryo says, fighting back. Dee kissed him and pushed his tongue against Ryo's mouth. Ryo opened his mouth and Dee entered it. Ryo rubbed Dee's back and Dee pressed harder against Ryo. Ryo didn't want to leave. Dee broke the kiss and stepped away from Ryo, who was breathing heavily.

"Have fun." Dee smiles and Ryo nods because he's so out of breath. Ryo opened the door but looked back at Dee with sad eyes. "Go on! Your gonna be late." Dee says, with devilish eyes. Ryo shuts the door and walks to his car, regretting for saying he'd have dinner with Rose.

ooooooo

__ Ryo ended up being 10 minutes late. When he got there, he saw Rose walk up to his car, with a glass of wine in his hand. "Ryo, you're here!" Rose says, opening the car door for Ryo. 

"Sorry, I was having trouble at home." Ryo says and gets out.

Rose put his arm around Ryo waist. "It's ok, I was getting worried you where a 'no-show.'" Rose says and kisses at Ryo's neck.

They go up to the apartment and Ryo sat on the couch. _This is pretty awkward. God what am I doing here! I should be back with Dee telling him I truly love him. This is just sleazy of me. _"Ryo, Dinner's on the table." Rose says, pulling Ryo from his thoughts.

Ryo stood up and walked over with a forced smile. He sat down and Rose smiled at him and started to eat. Ryo took a bite of his food and almost spit it out. It was terrible. It didn't help Ryo forget about Dee. He forced down every bite and made sure he wasn't about to gag before he added more.

"So where was Dee today?" Rose asks.

"Don't know, Don't care." Ryo lied and didn't look up. He could feel Rose's eyes violating his body.

"Are you and him over?" Rose pushed.

"We never were together." Ryo protested. Rose nods and takes a sip of his wine.

"Do you think I have a chance?" Rose asked. Ryo dropped his fork. _Did he actually say that??!! _"Why should I?" Ryo says, keeping calm.

Rose took Ryo's plate and stuck it in the sink. "Can I show you why?" Rose asked, his eyes soft and caring.

"I-I-I guess so." Ryo stammered. Rose took Ryo's hand and led him to his couch.

"Just relax, baby." Rose says, rubbing Ryo's arm. He leaned in and kissed Ryo, softly at first and Ryo intense it. Rose got on top of Ryo and he started to rub Ryo's inner thigh. Ryo couldn't get into it. Rose started down Ryo's neck and Ryo just laid there.

"Ryo, I've been dying to get this off my chest for the longest time. I've wanted you so much, ever since we first met." Rose says unbuttoning Ryo's shirt. _I've heard that somewhere...oh my god. I've heard it from Dee. What the hell am I doing. I don't love Rose. I love Dee_.

"Rose, I've got to go." Ryo says and Rose stops.

"Aren't you enjoying it?" Rose asks, with a frown on his face.

"I'm really sorry." Ryo says, buttoning back up his shirt.

"Your going to go see Dee aren't you?"

"Yet again, sorry." Ryo says and runs out of the building to his car to see Dee.

ooooooo

__ Ryo jogged up to his apartment. _Please still be here, PLEASE! _He walked in and saw Bikky and Carroll, making out. "Do you mind, Ryo" Bikky says, angrily. 

"Where's Dee?" Ryo says, out of breath.

"Well we sent him away and he said something about visiting Penguin." Carroll says. Ryo smiles. He knew exactly where to go. He changed his clothes.

"Carroll, if Dee comes back, tell him to wait here for me." Ryo says.

"Why'd you ask Carroll that?" Bikky asked.

"Because I'm more responsible than you." Carroll teased.

"Hey!" Bikky says.

"Now, now. Be nice Carroll. Ok I'm heading out again. Bye." Ryo says and leaves to go to the orphanage.

oooooooo

__ Once he was there, he walked inside and found Dee and Mother sitting at a table, drinking coffee. Dee looked over and motioned him to come over. Ryo nodded and took a seat between Mother and Dee. "Looking for me?" Dee asked, with a smile on his face. 

Ryo's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah I was." Ryo says, looking at Dee and then he turns to look at Mother and says,

"Hi Penguin." Ryo says.

"That goes to you too, Don't call me 'Peg win.' My name is Mother." Mother scolds. Dee, Ryo, and Mother laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Ryo asks, looking at Dee.

"Just visiting Mother." Dee says.

"It's getting late, you two need to get home." Mother scolds.

"Where not 12!"

Mother gives him the 'get on with it' look. "Alright. Later Penguin." He says and stands up.

"Bye." Ryo says and gets up and follows Dee.

"What was that about?" he asks once they where outside.

"I came here for advice." Dee confesses, leaning up against Ryo's car.

"What do you need advice on?" Ryo asked, standing in front of Dee.

"On you."

"ON ME?" Ryo says, dumbfounded.

"Why?"

"Because I'm confused." Dee says, with a sigh.

"You're not the only one." Ryo says.

"Where did you go tonight." Dee asks. Ryo flinched. He knew it was gonna be asked sometime.

"I'll tell you if you promise me your not gonna cause a scene." Ryo says.

"You went to Rose's apartment, didn't you?" Dee says, with a frown. Ryo didn't say anything. He deserved anything that came from Dee's mouth.

"I'm sorry, I don't deserve you." Ryo says and starts to walk around to the drivers seat. Dee caught his wrist.

"Why did you do it, Ryo?" Dee pleaded.

"I don't know." Ryo said, looking down at his feet.

"If you don't want to be with me, that's fine. But don't play with me." Dee says.

"I do! That's the problem. I love you, Dee! I just don't know why I did it!" Ryo yells and starts to cry. Dee brought Ryo in for a hug.

"It's ok, Ryo." Dee whispered. Ryo dried it up.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Dee." Ryo whispers, snuggling up against Dee's neck.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, either, Ryo." Dee whispers back.

They look into each other's eyes and Ryo leaned in and kissed him. Dee returned the kiss and pined Ryo against the car and intensified their kiss. _This is way better than Rose's kisses. This is how it's suppose to be like. _"Come on lets go home to the rugrats." Ryo says and Dee nods and they get into there cars and go home.

**_The End _**

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

**_Authors Note: _**Hello! Ok this is just **_REPOST! _**I was re-reading this story and it was getting so annoying. So I'm sure that all of you where probably getting annoyed. So I hope this is a lot better. Later.


End file.
